


Walking After Dark

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're walking Bear late at night. There's a sudden loud noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For reeby10's prompt of 'protective instincts', [over on LJ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/612947.html?thread=85041235#t85041235).

A loud bang sounded in the dimly lit street. John pulled Harold behind his back instantly, shielding his friend with his own body and pulling out his gun. Beside them, Bear had turned to face the same direction as John. The dog was alert but not tense.

 

"John," Harold murmured behind him, resting a hand lightly between Reese's shoulder blades. "It was just a heavy door slamming, a block over. We're safe."

 

John's keen eyes continued to scan in the darkness, checking for snipers in windows, on rooftops. "You sure?"

 

Harold kept stroking his back until John was satisfied there was no real threat. Very slowly, he tucked his gun away and turned to face Harold, sheepish. Finch peered up at him, mildly concerned. To cover his embarrassment, John quoted Harold's own words back at him: "Only the paranoid survive, huh."

 

Harold conceded the point with a sad sigh. "True." Then he clasped John's hand with his, squeezing reassuringly. "Let's go home."


End file.
